Royal Rumble 2012: Aztec Warfare Style
by Megafighter3
Summary: A Oneshot I made, inspired by recently seeing the Aztec Warfare match in Lucha Underground. Basically, it's the 2012 Royal Rumble match under Aztec Warfare rules.


The date is January 29 2012. The place is the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. And it is time for the 25th Royal Rumble Match. The match begins when two wrestlers enter the ring, with 20-40 wrestlers entering the ring, with tonight's event hosting 30 wrestlers. However, Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and Interim General Manager of Monday Night Raw John Laurinaitis, made a new set of rules to determine eliminations in place of the over the top rope style in the supposed name of "People Power." The rules now stated that eliminations were via pinfall or submission.

This fact didn't bother entrant #1, the Miz, as the former WWE champion headed down the ramp. Before entering the ring, Miz grabbed a mic, having time to talk before entrant #2 was brought out. "Every Superstar backstage has been snickering at me all day," Miz began with an air of calmness in his voice. "They think I'm actually bothered by the fact that I'm #1 entrant in Royal Rumble Match. They think it scares me," the Most Must-See Superstar of All Time said to a resounding "What?" from the crowd. "They think I'm intimidated by it. They don't think I'll make it to the end. Btu those are the same people, the same Superstars, that told me I would never main event Wrestlemania! That I would never be in the main event, that I would never be in this ring as WWE Champion! Every time they said I couldn't do it, I went above and beyond in proving them wrong! And if I have to pin or tap out 29 other Superstars to main event my second Wrestlemania, then I. Will! DO IT! BECAUSE I'M THE MIZ! AND I'M..." Miz held his words, letting the crowd get out their "AW-FUL" chant before responding back with a quiet, yet passionate "Awesome"

As the Miz tossed down the mic, "Say It To My Face" blared through the speakers, signaling the arrival of Entrant #2, Alex Riley. Commentary was quick to bring up the former working relationship between Miz and Riley, which saw A-Ry turn against his former boss, as the two threw hands in the ring. Neither man was able to gain an advantage on the other when #3, R-Truth, rushed the ring and attacked the Miz. Commentary was quick to speculate the possibility that these two chose their early positions in the Rumble so they could team up on Miz and get some overdue revenge on the one who had betrayed them. A theory that gained legs when Riley and Truth went to work on double-teaming the Miz, A-Ry putting Miz into an elevated bearhug while R-Truth hit the Lie Detector on his former tag partner. Booker T was quick to compliment the double team, noting the similarities between it and Harlem Heat's Big Apple Blast finisher. Truth went for the pin, only getting a two count as Cody Rhodes made his arrival at #4.

Cody made his first move by attacking A-Ry, separating him from Miz while the former Awesome Truth team fought on their own. The Intercontinental Champion, fresh in the match, took advantage of Riley early on and hit him with a Beautiful Disaster, following up with a Crossrhodes, getting the first elimination by pinning Riley and getting a three count as Justin Gabriel came in at #5. Gabriel, a three-time WWE Tag Team Champion, ran straight for Rhodes, springboarding onto him with a Crossbody. The fights resumed as Miz/Truth and Rhodes/Gabriel, though Miz attempted to help his makeshift partner with the Cape Town Werewolf, receiving a spinning kick for his troubles.

Primo, one half of the current WWE Tag Team Champions, came rushing in to assist Miz and Rhodes, giving the match a 3-on-2 scenario that saw Miz land a Skull-Crushing Finale on R-Truth, eliminating him from the match. Truth, furious at the loss, hit the Shut Up on Miz before departing from the ring. Justin Gabriel's attempt to capitalize on the attack with a pin was cut short by diving splash, courtesy of Primo. While Miz was groggy on the mat, Rhodes and Primo continued their assault on Gabriel as the audience counted down to entry #7

The familiar crash of a car sent the Missouri crowd into hysterics as Mick Foley, Three Time WWE Champion, rushed the ring to make the save for Gabriel, giving hard elbows to Primo and Cody before turning his attention to the downed Miz. Michael Cole groaned and begged for Foley to not do what he was planning as the Hardcore Legend pulled a familiar sweatsock, placing it on his hand shoving it in Miz's mouth for the Mandible Claw submission hold. Rhodes soon Foley off, attempting to set him up for the Crossrhodes and get his second elimination of the night. However, the veteran Foley was far too crafty and forced himself out, sending Cody into the ropes and delivering a Cactus Clothesline, sending both him and the second generation wrestler out of the ring, Foley delivering off a "Bang! Bang!" The crowd initially cheered, only to remember the change in rules, meaning that both Rhodes and Foley were still in the match. Rhodes and Foley brawled on the outside while Gabriel and Primo threw hands in the ring, Miz still on the mat trying to recover from the Mandible Claw when entry #8 soon arrived.

The beeping of horns and familiar music/Titantron gave off the impression of Alberto del Rio, who had won the last year's Rumble. However, arriving in a Datsun 280ZX with gaudy seat coverings was del Rio's personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez. Rodriguez, wearing an all white attire and draped in a weathered scarf, pulled a microphone from the glove compartment to announce... himself.

"Entrando en el puesto número siete en el Royal Rumble. Al llegar a un Datsun 280ZX. De pie en 1,83 metros de altura, con un peso de 100 kilogramos. Luchando fuera de Guadalajara, México. El anunciador de Alberto del Río ..."

(Author's Note: Poorly Google translated from: "Entering in at number seven in the Royal Rumble. Arriving in a Datsun 280ZX. Standing at 1.83 metres tall, weighing in at 100 kilograms. Fighting out of Guadalajara, Mexico. The ring announcer of Alberto del Rio...")

Ricardo said in his usual rapid-fire style as he walked down the ramp, stopping and taking a deep breath before shouting "RICARDOOOOOO RODRIIIIIGUEZ!" Rodriguez tossed down the mic, receiving a warm reception from the crowd as he climbed up the top rope. Primo hit Justin Gabriel with a Backstabber, calling for Ricardo to come down, the ring announcer surprising everyone by hitting a Corkscrew Moonsault on the prone Gabriel, pinning him and netting an elimination. After a brief celebration at netting an elimination, Ricardo followed up by hitting the still weary Miz with the same Corkscrew Moonsault, attempting a pin only to be attacked by Primo. Ricardo, despite having a less than flattering figure, put up an admirable fight but was hit with a Backstabber and eliminated by Primo. Entry #9 was soon called as Santino Marella strutted his way down the ramp, delivering a flurry of punches to Primo while Foley had finished his brawl with Cody on the outside, sending Rhodes over the Spanish announce table. Entry #10 was Epico, who ran to aid his cousin and fellow Tag Team Champion in double-teaming Marella, Foley running in to make the save and even the odds while Miz and Rhodes were still down.

After gaining the lead, Santino pulled out the infamous Cobra sleeve, preparing to put it on when he and Foley stopped, giving a nod as the the Hardcore Legend took off Mr. Socko, tossing him to the Milan Miracle while Santino returned the favor and gave the Cobra to Foley. Santino soon got the Mandible Claw on Epico while Foley hit Primo with a Cobra strike, dazing him long enough to grab and drive him into the mat with a Double-Arm DDT, pinning Primo for the 5th elimination of the evening. Santino quickly transitioned the Mandible Claw into Saito Suplex, bridging it for a pinfall on Epico. As the two exchanged socks, Miz and Rhodes came to and attacked. Rhodes managed to score yet another elimination that night by hitting the Crossrhodes to Santino and pinning him, following it up by saving the Miz with a Beautiful Disaster to Foley, getting a third elimination off the bestselling author.

Kofi Kingston soon arrived at #11, coming in like a house of fire on Miz and Rhodes, landing a double Boom Drop on the two and going for a simultaneous pinfall, only for Rhodes to kick out and the double team to commenced when #12 was announced, Jerry Lawler getting up from his seat on commentary and firing shots at the two youngsters, focusing on the Miz, who he had fought with for the WWE Title some time ago. Kingston was soon able to fight back against Rhodes, only to get hit with a Beautiful Disaster. Taking advantage of Lawler missing a diving fist drop on Miz, Cody snagged another elimination with a Crossrhodes pinfall on King, who rolled out and returned to commentary as if it were nothing. This once again left Kofi at the hands of Miz and Cody, getting beaten down until Entry #13, Ezekiel Jackson, charged the ring.

Jackson quickly asserted his powerhouse status by demolishing Rhodes and Miz, hitting both with the Book of Ezekiel and helping Kofi to his feet,, shaking hands with Kingston as #14 was buzzed in, sending out Jinder Mahal who came to the ring with a black briefcase in hand, confusing the commentary team as to the purpose of the briefcase as Big Zeke suddenly turned his handshake with Kofi into a Book of Ezekiel, laying Kingston out as Jinder had finished taking off his ceremonial robe and Pagri, grabbing a mic before entering with the briefcase. "I am sure you weak-minded Americans are confused as to what has just happened here," Mahal began, Jackson standing behind him with his arms crossed. "So let me make this as clear as possible: Ezekiel Jackson is a monster. He is a beast who will lay waste to everyone in this match. I knew that I could not defeat this monster, so what do you do when you cannot beat a monster? You buy him," the Punjabi Sikh explained, holding up the briefcase in his other arm. "30,000 if I win, with an additional 5000 for every Superstar I eliminate. Now, if you'll excuse me, Big Zeke needs a big bonus," Mahal finished as he tossed down the mic, looking to pin Kofi as the halfway in the Rumble was met with the return of the Great Khali at #15.

Khali stalked his way to the ring, Mahal left frozen in fear while Jackson quickly climbed out and attacked Khali, demolishing as he had the other wrestlers in the match, pulling up the ring steps and hitting Khali with the Book of Ezekiel onto the steps, throwing him into the ring to allow Mahal to pick up the scraps, earning an elimination and five grand onto Big Zeke's paycheck for the night. Jinder turned to Kofi, who managed to roll out of the ring in an attempt to regain his strength. Miz and Cody turned their attention to Jackson, unaware of his working relationship with Jinder as the tried to fight Ezekiel while the Punjabi Sikh yelled at them to stop and focus on Kofi. The four soon came to an agreement and dragged Kofi back in, beating on while the crowd let out a wave of boos, praying that #16 would be someone to save Kofi.

Unfortunately, #16 would be Hunico, riding in on his low rider with Camacho leading the way. Jinder held the briefcase, indicating that he made a deal with the two thugs as he had with Jackson, the two giving a nod of approval and rushing the ring. While Camacho wasn't a participant in the Rumble, he assisted in the beatdown Kingston received, managing to bust him open with the chain of the low rider while Hunico went up to hit a Falling Star on the downed Dreadlocked Dynamo when he was struck from behind by... Booker T.

Entering in at #17, the five-time, five-time, five-time, five-time, five-time WCW World Heavyweight Champion helped Kofi to his feet, getting him out so the medics could stitch him up while he held of the six vicious superstars from attacking a wounded man. He held off well, even managing to hit a Book End on Camacho and sending him out of the ring. However, there numbers were still five-on-one and as #18 was being counted down, Booker would fall to the Book of Ezekiel, Mahal going for yet another pin as #18, Dolph Ziggler, rushed to the ring coming off the WWE Title match against CM Punk. Ziggler, joined by a stitched-up Kofi, jumped in and broke up the pin, saving Booker and making the situation 3-on-5.

Jinder grabbed the briefcase, trying to offer Ziggler a deal the way he had with Jackson and Hunico with Ziggler grabbing the briefcase... only to use it to blast Big Zeke, pinning him to take the victory while Kofi and Booker delivered a modified Big Apple Blast to Hunico, this time with Booker doing the Bearhug and Kofi hitting a Trouble in Paradise. As Jackson came to, Mahal shouted at him in Punjabi, slapping him and shouting in English "The deal! IS! OVER!" A furious Big Zeke quickly hit the Book of Ezekiel on Jinder, leaving him to be pinned by Ziggler as he walked off

Entry #19 soon arrived, Hacksaw Jim Duggan, blasting Miz, Rhodes and Hunico with the 2x4 before tossing it aside, prepping for a Three-Point Clothesline. He charged right for young Cody, only to receive a Beautiful Disaster and was yet another elimination on Cody's docket. Meanwhile, Ziggler's alliance with Kofi and Booker came to a halt as the Show-Off hit Booker with a Superkick, readying him into a Crossrhodes and getting him eliminated. Once again, Kofi was on his own against mounting adds as #20 entered.

"Burn It To the Ground" blared through the speakers, much to the confusion of everyone as Michael Cole took off his suit, revealing his singlet and head protector, jumping in on the side of Miz/Cody/Ziggler/Hunico only to get a Superkick from Ziggler and a Skull-Crushing Finale from Miz, getting eliminated as the counter reached #21. The crowd exploded as Kharma made her return to the WWE, becoming the third woman to ever enter the Royal Rumble. She made quick work of the group hitting Miz with a stiff clothesline, grabbing Ziggler as he yelled at her to get out, and hitting him with the Implant Buster, sending him reeling. Hunico would soon be eliminated by the Diva Killer as she hit him with a Kharma Bomb, sitting out and pinning him for the three count. However, as she got up, she was quickly rolled up by Cody Rhodes, Miz and Ziggler helping to keep her down on the mat and getting her eliminated.

As the team of Cody, Miz and Ziggler surrounded Kofi, "Written In My Face" hit the speakers for #22, the Celtic Warrior Sheamus, who came in like a house of fire, sending each of the trio into a turnbuckle with a High Cross before shrugging his shoulders and doing the same to Kofi, pinning him to earn an elimination. Kofi got up giving a handshake to Sheamus before heading off, clearly not begrudging Sheamus for taking him out of the Rumble. It was still every man for himself, after all. The remaining wrestlers went at Sheamus, trying to take him out as Road Dogg Jesse James made his way into the match, firing shots to help out the Great White, landing a Pumphandle Slam on The Miz. Rhodes and Miz focused on Road Dogg while Sheamus and Ziggler fought. The numbers would soon even up for Road Dogg as Jey Uso, accompanied by his brother Jimmy, would jump in right after Cody.

Entering at #25 was Jack Swagger, hitting a German Suplex on Sheamus and double-teaming him with fellow Vickie Guerrero client Dolph Ziggler while Dogg and Uso kept the Rhodes/Miz team at bay. Sheamus fought hard against the double-team efforts, holding his own as Wade Barrett entered at #26, charging at Road Dogg and taking him out with a Wasteland before turning his attention to Jey Uso with Rhodes and Miz, bearing down on him and taking him out with the Wasteland, getting a second elimination as a new five-on-one began with Sheamus as the nexus of it.

And speaking of Nexus, David Otunga entered at #27, immediately drawing Barrett's attention as he turned away from Sheamus to pummel his former Nexus cohort, Wastelanding him and getting a third elimination as Randy Orton made a big return, going right after Barrett and hitting him with the Orton Press and throwing hands at him. Rhodes, a former ally of Orton's, attacked and helped Barrett with the double-team while Miz, Ziggler and Swagger took on Sheamus. As the fights went on, Barrett went for the Wasteland again on Orton, only for the Viper to fight out and reverse it into an RKO, pinning the Bare Knuckle Brawler and eliminating him. Orton and Rhodes continued their fight as #29 was announced, the lights in the arena going out.

Illuminating the ramp was a lite-bright jacket worn by the returning Chris Jericho as he made with way down the ramp, Miz breaking off from the Sheamus fight in an attempt to aid Rhodes in eliminating Orton. Jericho stood outside the ring, surveying the ongoing fights with a smirk while the crowd chanted Y2J. Zigglr would occasionally peel off from fighting Sheamus to egg the Lionheart on, but Jericho would merely brush these off and let Dolph and Swagger focus on their target. He stood there waiting until #30 entered the ring.

"WELLLLLLL" cried out from the speakers as the Big Show made his way down the ring, having just come off a loss against Daniel Bryan in the Cage Match for the World Heavyweight Championship. He climbed in, ignoring his former Jeri-Show tag partner still standing on the outside. Big Show quickly grabbed Miz and Rhodes, giving them simultaneous Chokeslams and pinning them both each with one big hand, eliminating them both. The same fate would soon befall Ziggler and Swagger, netting another two eliminations for the Big Show as Jericho soon hit the ring, surprising Orton with a Codebreaker and locking him into a Walls of Jericho. Sheamus went to try and save Orton, only to get blasted by a WMD from Big Show, sending him out of the ring. Big Show soon gave the Celtic Warrior a Chokeslam through the Spanish Announce Table while Orton struggled in the Walls, being pulled back to the middle of the ring. Orton fought and fought, Y2J wrenching on the recently healed back. Big Show picked Sheamus up, ready to Chokeslam him through the English Announce when Sheamus fought back, throwing hands and getting a second wind. The Viper barely made it to the ropes before tapping out, getting the first submission elimination. Jericho was soon forced to release the hold, letting go of Orton, only to keep beating on Orton. Once again the officials demanded him to back away. Jericho did so, yelling at Orton only to turn around and get sent into a corner by an oncoming Big Show, sent flying into the Man of 1004 holds via High Cross. Sheamus quickly pinned Big Show, getting a second elimination and now in the final two with Chris Jericho.

Jericho and Sheamus went back and forth, Jericho outwrestling Sheamus, but Sheamus overpowering the returning Jericho. Jericho managed to put his opponent into the Walls of Jericho holding him in for a long time until Sheamus, through pure force of will, broke out of the hold, catching Jericho and sending him into the turnbuckle with a High Cross. Jericho kicked out of the attempted fall and the match continued for another five minutes, Jericho hitting the Codebreaker, only for Sheamus to bounce right back with a Brogue Kick to get the final fall and win the Royal Rumble. Sheamus will be heading to Wrestlemania, but the question now lingering is will he challenge CM Punk or Daniel Bryan?


End file.
